The purpose of this contract is to develop and carry out a study of the prevalence of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) antibody in women bearing children in the United States. The contractor will develop the appropriate technologies and assist in the design and execution of this study. This will include assistance in the development and conduct of the necessary laboratory training and quality control procedures for the Regional Testing Laboratories.